


Dissolution

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Series: dysfunctional family funtimes [20]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, mention of Haise/Shuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: The kids come to an understanding about Tsukiyama.(Reposted due to Ao3 mishaps)





	

 

Urie refuses to take out his headphones, but he’s in the garage so that’s enough for Ginshi. Tooru keeps looking towards the garage door, and Saiko is on her 3DS. Ginshi’s sitting on a disassembled bike that Tomoto-san had given to him to work on at home. It’s going to be  _ his  _ bike once he finishes assembling it. A  _ Suzuki TL1000s _ , year 1998. A good bike, Tomoto had said, and Ginshi agrees. 

“Okay,” Tooru says in his soft voice, “You made it sound. . . important, so why did you call us here?” 

“It is important,” Ginshi promises, “I want to dissolve the  _ Down with Tsukiyama  _ club.”

Saiko reacts first, “I’m sorry, what?” 

Tooru reacts next, “Are you sick?”

And Urie last, “That’s still a thing?” 

“Yes, it’s still a thing, fuck you. No, I’m not sick. And yeah, the  _ Down with Tsukiyama  _ club. I wanna disband it.” The decision hasn’t been easy to reach, but he feels like the reasons for why he had made the club in the first place are no longer valid. It is a startling realization. Maybe he is maturing in the year 2013. 

“Why?” Urie asks, “You hate Tsukiyama the most out of all of us.” 

“Like, really, really hate him,” Saiko says. 

“Yeah, it’s odd,” Tooru says, “I never thought I’d see the day.” 

“Well,” Ginshi say, “Something Rize said got me thinking a while ago.” 

“What could Rize have possibly said?” Urie asks. 

“That Sassan’s relationship with him is secure. Guys, if we haven’t been able to break them up in the what...almost ten years we’ve been trying--”

“You’ve been trying,” Tooru interrupts him. 

“--yeah whatever. Anyway, if we haven’t been able to do that, we’re never going to be able to. They’re basically married now.”

“No, they aren’t!” Saiko looks concerned, “I am not going to start calling Shittiyama ‘papa’!”

“Oh god, please don’t ever say that again,” Urie shudders, “Can you imagine it? I’m pretty sure he already calls you guys his kids at work.” 

“And not you?” Tooru asks, looking bemused. 

“Of course not me,” Urie scoffs as if the very thought is laughable. 

“He keeps pictures of us in his wallet,” Ginshi says, “Well, not pictures, but that one family picture we took a while ago.”

“How do you know this?” Tooru asks, “You didn’t steal his wallet did you?” At the look on Ginshi’s face, Tooru sighs. “Shirazu…”

“He left it sitting out on the counter!” Ginshi says in his defense. “But anyway, you know he has to be showing off that photo, right?” 

“I guess…” Saiko says, “That is weird. But how does that make you want to dissolve the club and not keep it?” 

“Because, I’m trying to say that Shittiyama...might not be that bad?” 

His siblings just look at him. 

“I think Shirazu is sick, Mutsuki, take his temperature,” Urie finally says. 

“I’m not fucking sick.” His siblings don’t seem to believe him and Tooru stands up from his crate and comes over to stand in front of him. 

Tooru places his hand on Ginshi’s forehead and shakes his head after a moment, “He doesn’t feel warm.”

“Fucking told you,” Ginshi grumbles. 

“Okay, so he’s not sick,” Urie says when Tooru sits back down. “What’s going on then?”

“Alien replacement?” Saiko suggests. “I saw an episode of this on--”

“Don’t even talk about your shitty anime like it’s real,” Ginshi sighs, “I haven’t been replaced by aliens. I just think...maybe I misjudged Shittiyama.” 

“Misjudged how?” Urie asks, “Because he  _ did  _ kidnap Sasaki and drug him.” 

“He has been invading the house for years now,” Tooru says next. 

“I know!” Ginshi is frustrated as he continues, “But he was the one who took Saiko to France when Sassan couldn’t. He was there at the hospital after Saiko got kidnapped. Hell, he made us breakfast this morning! I don’t know when, and I don’t know how but Sasaki trusts him now. And I think...I do too?”

“Okay, I’m starting to buy the alien replacement theory,” Tooru says. 

“WE HAVE TO PROBE HIM BEFORE HE PRO--”

Urie covers Saiko’s mouth and grimaces, “Yeah no, what’s really going on with you, Shirazu?” 

Ginshi just touches the handle of the bike he’s sitting on, and then looks at each of his siblings in turn, “I’m getting old, guys. We’re getting old. I mean, I’m not sure Saiko is? But yeah. It’s time to stop bullying people and grow up.” 

“...he’s serious,” Urie says. His hand is still over Saiko’s mouth who is pulling faces now. 

“Yeah, I’m starting to see that,” Tooru nods his head, and then laughs. “Yeah, alright, we can dissolve the club. Not that I was even a member of it? So do I really get a say in it?”

“Shut up, you were an honorary member.” 

“I guess,” Tooru says. He and Urie exchange looks. 

Saiko must bite Urie because he yelps and yanks his hand away. She grins. And then crosses her arms in front of her chest, before saying, “Shirazu, are you sure? This means no more pranks on Shittiyama!” 

Ginshi takes a deep breath, and then releases it, “I’m sure. The  _ Down with Tsukiyama  _ club has officially disbanded as of today.” 

His brothers shrug, and Saiko looks at him with concern before nodding. 

“Alright,” she says, “But I’m still going to call him Shittiyama.” 

“That’s fine,” Ginshi says, “So am I.” He’s going to stop his large scale bullying of the older man, yeah, but he’s not going to give up all his harassment of Tsukiyama. With that resolution reached, his siblings leave the garage and him to working on his bike. 

He can’t help but feel as he picks up one of his tools that he’s taken a step further into the mysterious world of adults. 

He grins, and gets to work. Club or no club, the world keeps on turning. 


End file.
